


Соус беарнез

by tigrjonok



Category: Senhora do Destino | Her Own Destiny (TV 2004)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Вечер в «Месье Вателе».
Relationships: Edgard Legrand/Isabel Tedesco, Pedro Correia de Andrade e Couto/Laura Correia de Andrade e Couto, Viriato Ferreira da Silva/Maria Eduarda Correia de Andrade e Couto
Kudos: 4





	Соус беарнез

— Секрет приготовления соуса, — вещал Эдгар поварам, давящимся хохотом за его спиной, — в спокойствии. Размеренность, аккуратность, математическая точность движений — это все, конечно, чрезвычайно важно, — продолжил он, энергично орудуя венчиком в миске, — но кухня, она коварнее и неприступнее любой красавицы. Она не прощает ни неуверенности в себе, ни, — он ловко, будто бы и не прекращая движений, закинул в миску эстрагон, — лишней суеты.

— На месте Изабель я бы начал ревновать, — шепнул Моуру Вириату.

Тот приглушенно фыркнул, но этим и ограничился, благо шутка была привычной, и уже стала бородатой, будто арабские факиры, и иного ответа не предполагала.

Вообще-то Эдгар, небрежно откинувший за спину галстук, словно изысканный шелковый шарф, и задравший нос почти до потолка, и в самом деле выглядел довольно комично — как, впрочем, и всегда в такие минуты. Но Вириату смеяться не хотелось. Он сам мечтал — пока только лишь мечтал — служить тому же высокому искусству, алхимии ингредиентов, смесей и сочетаний, магии запахов и вселенной вкусов. И вкуса. Он слишком хорошо понимал влюбленного в кулинарию и сервировку Эдгара. Такая любовь заполняет сознание и окружающее пространство, вытесняя в тень всю остальную ерунду. В конце концов, очертя голову влюбленный человек чаще всего выглядит, да и ведет себя довольно глупо.

— Так что помните, — Эдгар поднял венчик в воздух, будто указательный палец или указку, — спокойствие и только спокойствие. И…

— Постоянная бдительность? — весело переспросили у него из-за спины.

Эдгар дернулся от неожиданности, потом, узнав голос, подпрыгнул на добрые полметра, развернулся в прыжке и попытался по привычке пригладить волосы и одновременно одернуть фартук. Эти два действия и так-то были невыполнимы одновременно, а уж с занятыми руками (о чем Эдгар, разумеется, забыл) шансы и вовсе уходили куда-то в отрицательные величины.

Венчик упал на пол, миска, оставив на фартуке желто-зеленый след, рухнула туда же. Незаконченный кулинарный шедевр — фирменное, между прочим, блюдо — украсил кафель кухни компактным пятном, но на достигнутом останавливаться не собирался, медленно, но верно расползаясь все шире. Но Эдгар, похоже, ничего этого не заметил.

— Красавица! Не подкрадывайся ко мне так, — то ли попросил, то ли пошутил он, — без малейшего упрека в голосе.

— О, qui-qui, mon… mon… — Изабель махнула рукой и рассмеялась: — В общем, как прикажете, шеф.

— Так, придется начинать все сначала! — провозгласил Эдгар. — А тебе придется стоять вот тут, — он взял Изабель за руку и подвел к холодильнику, успев приобнять по дороге, — чтобы я тебя видел.

Он пошарил рукой по столу, пытаясь наощупь найти новые яйца. Или миску. Но помочь себе в этом благом деле глазами даже не подумал: смотрел только на Изабель, и выражение лица у него было еще более глупое, чем несколько минут назад.

Наконец Вириату незаметно подтолкнул ему под руку посуду и пучок с приправами. Прикосновение к холоду Эдгара немного отрезвило.

— Так, уберите тут, — скомандовал он. — А вы, — он, все так же, не глядя, кивнул Вириату и Моуру, — отправляйтесь в зал. Нечего тут торчать!

Моуру пулей сорвался с места. Но, пробегая мимо Вириату, успел шепнуть:

— Ладно, беру свои слова обратно. На месте Изабель я бы не беспокоился.

  
* * *

Телефон звонил, не переставая, но трубку Изабель унесла с собой на кухню, как и книгу заказов. Вириату зачем-то попытался припомнить, кто сегодня вечером собирался ужинать в «Месье Вателе». Пустая затея: он все равно не успевал следить за заказами, потому-то Эдгар и нанял когда-то Изабель. Но Вириату надеялся понять, будет ли у него вечером хоть минута покоя. И возможность работать нормально, не отбиваясь от толпы жаждущих его тела — хотелось бы верить, что в переносном смысле, да вот только это вряд ли — гарпий. С тех пор, как миссис Робинсон попыталась его оклеветать, каждый день клиентура ресторана на девяносто процентов состояла из дам и девиц, стреляющих в его сторону глазками и намекающих на экскурсию в винный погреб. Господи, когда же это закончится! Хотя, наверное, все-таки грех ему было жаловаться. Работа есть работа, деньги есть деньги, а ведь та история принесла и некоторые дополнительные, приятные и довольно долгожданные, плоды.

— Ты помнишь, кто сегодня заказывал столик на восемь часов? — спросила Изабель.

Погрузившийся в свои мысли и не заметивший ее приближение Вириату вздрогнул:

— В самом деле! Тебе нужно перестать вот так подкрадываться к людям. — Потом он спохватился: — Кто? Только не говори, что на меня вздумалось поглазеть какой-нибудь знаменитости! Это будет уже чересчур.

— А ты становишься тщеславным, друг мой, — Изабель шутливо погрозила ему пальцем. — Мир не вертится вокруг тебя.

Вириату громко и облегченно выдохнул. Но, как оказалось, рано.

— Хотя в данном случае ты не так уж и не прав, — добавила Изабель, с трудом сдерживая смех. — Эти клиенты действительно хотят видеть именно тебя.

Вириату попытался выхватить у нее книгу заказов, но, разумеется, не преуспел.

— Ладно, добивай быстрее, — попросил он. — Будет время морально подготовиться.

Она уже открыто расхохоталась и показала ему страницу.

— Изабель!

  
* * *

— Барон, баронесса, прошу меня извинить, — начал Вириату, уже усадив вечером гостей за столик. — Я совсем забыл об этих планах.

— Не извиняйся, мой мальчик, — улыбнулся барон. — Последние дни были слишком насыщенными.

— Не будем об этом, дорогой, — донна Лаура погладила мужа по руке. — Как говорится, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается.

— Так и есть, — подтвердила Дуда. — Кажется, скандал с миссис Робинсон совсем не повредил «Месье Вателю». Даже наоборот, — она озорно рассмеялась.

При этом намеке Вириату залился краской — чуть более сильной, чем обычно. К поддразниваниям коллег он привык, но в устах Дуды даже привычные слова наполнялись для него новым смыслом и казались чуть ли не откровением.

Донна Лаура заметила его румянец и по-матерински одобрительно ему улыбнулась.

— А мы, — продолжила Дуда, — рассказали о наших отношениях моим родителям. Наконец-то!

По лицу барона пробежала легкая тень, но ответил он весело:

— Так и надо, дорогая. Я горжусь тем, как ты держалась эти дни. Но то, что вам больше не нужно скрываться, не значит, что мы с Лаурой откажемся от приятной возможности провести вечер с тобой и Вириату в этом чудесном ресторане.

— Раз мы больше не нужны вам как прикрытие, — поддразнила донна Лаура, — то наши встречи, боюсь, станут реже.

— Ну что вы! — возмутилась Дуда.

Вириату засмотрелся на то, как горят ее глаза, как раздвигаются в улыбке губы, а когда очнулся, понял, что совершенно потерял нить беседы. Да еще и забыл о своих профессиональных обязанностях, между прочим!

— Не могу поверить, — говорила между тем Дуда, — что вы еще не пробовали фирменное блюдо Эдгара. Это надо срочно исправить.

— Барон, выбор вин… — начал Вириату.

— Я доверю тебе, мой мальчик, — кивнул тот.

Вириату оценил скрытый за этими простыми словами тонкий комплимент и высокую оценку и польщено улыбнулся.

— Беарнский соус, моя дорогая, — рассказывал барон, — изобрели при дворе короля Франции Генриха IV, когда тот еще был королем Наварры. Нищим королем, как злословили его противники. Несмотря на кажущуюся простоту, соус этот очень сложен в приготовлении.

— Эдгар уверяет, что его секрет — в спокойствии и сосредоточенности, — сообщила Дуда.

Барон покосился на шеф-повара и хозяина ресторана, как раз сейчас развлекавшего очередных клиентов очередным недокан-каном. Дуда перевела взгляд в ту же сторону, Вириату последовал глазами за поворотом ее головы — и только тогда заметил Эдрага, и услышал его фирменное «о-ля-ля», и даже, кажется, весь остальной шум наполненного людьми зала.

— Возможно, дорогая, — улыбнулась Лаура. — Но я полагаю, что главный секрет любого сложного дела заключается в искренней увлеченности. Не так ли, Педру?

— Ты как всегда права, любовь моя, — уверенно согласился барон.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
